To convey pertinent information on radiographic film, radiologists and technicians frequently use markers that absorb x-rays and cast a shadow when placed within the x-ray exposure field. Such markers are positioned either directly on a patient undergoing radiographic examination or on a cassette holding the radiographic film.
For example, right and left markers are routinely used to designate the anatomical orientation of the patient or to identify a particular extremity being examined. Markers are also used in trauma cases to localize the trauma site by placing the marker on the skin surface at the appropriate location prior to x-ray exposure. Further, markers are often placed on the surface of the examination table or a film cassette, within the exposure field but outside the imaged area of the patient, to convey the patient's physical orientation in relationship to the x-ray beam or the film, e.g., erect, prone, supine or decubitus.
During a medical procedure or examination, a patient may be nervous or uncomfortable. It would therefore be desirable to provide means for calming a patient during a medical procedure or examination. In addition, certain medical procedures use medicines or chemicals that have unpleasant smells, e.g., sterilants. Thus, it would also be desirable to counter act such smells.
In addition, it would be desirable in many situations, including non-medical situations, to provide a counter to unpleasant smells, or to provide a pleasant smell.
It is an object of the invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.